


Dream

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “wet dream”. Hope you like it!  
>  **Warnings:** M/M action  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

_Long pale fingers run down his chest, pausing only to tweak his nipples. They slide over his ribs and across his abs before following the trail of soft hair to their prize. They wrap around his hard cock and stroke it. He moans as the fingers squeeze the base gently._

Harry woke up suddenly, his eyes wide with shock. He was **not** just dreaming about Snape, especially a dream like that. He frowned to himself as Ron noticed he was awake. “Hey mate, you all right?” the redhead asked.

“Huh? Yeah, fine. Why?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You were moaning and thrashing about in your sleep…”

“Why didn’t you wake me up then?”

“Well, it looked like you were enjoying it,” Ron chuckled.

Harry blushed; he still couldn’t believe he’d had that dream. It was just too much. He never wanted to think about it again.

“So, who was it? Was it Ginny? It was, wasn’t it?” Ron began. When Harry opened his mouth to answer, Ron held up a hand to stop him, “No wait, I don’t want to know.” He paused. “It was Ginny. Am I right? Don’t answer that.”

‘If only he knew…’ Harry thought to himself.

_The hands continue to stroke his cock as a mouth attaches to his neck, sucking gently. His hands move up to tangle in the black hair of the man as he bites back another moan. The mouth moves from his neck and presses lightly against his, asking permission for a kiss. He presses his lips more firmly against them and opens to the man’s questing tongue._


End file.
